1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuse firing circuits, and more particularly to a fuse firing circuit for exploding two fuses simultaneously.
2. Description of Prior Art
For aerospace applications various vehicle events are triggered by pyrotechnic devices such as exploding bridgewire fuses. Many applications require the initiation of two events simultaneously or require redundancy to assure initiation of one event. Previous aerospace vehicles have used a single firing circuit for each pyrotechnic device. Due to the difference in characteristics between pyrotechnic devices, simultaneity of initiation was of the order of several milliseconds